Lost Sands
by P.A.W.07
Summary: Kaden noticed easily that Alister was hiding something; he even looked older. The General wouldn't tell a soul about what was really bothering him though … about what happened to him. All he said was that he did what he needed to do for the Lombaxes … and that he was sorry. Alternate ACiT.


Lost Sands Summary: Kaden noticed easily that Alister was hiding something; he even looked older. The General wouldn't tell a soul about what was really bothering him though … about what happened to him. All he said was that he did what he needed to do for the Lombaxes … and that he was sorry. Alternate ACiT.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank

Rating: Teen.

…

_I look at the hourglass,_

_Dropping all its sands._

_I think of each as a memory,_

_Forgotten to the land._

…

Prequel: Alister

I got to the Orvis Chamber before Clank … and my hands were shaking. My resolve was so strong a few moments ago, that I was right and that I was doing this for the good of Lombax kind and yet … and yet … I killed Ratchet. I killed Kaden's son.

I know I'm going to reverse time, make that cub's death non-existent, but standing here now, I know I'll never _truly_ be able to undo it. I'll never be able to repent from that act of cruelty. _He even had his back to me_! I'm supposed to be honorable and an upholder of protection and justice. I'm supposed to be a General!

And yet I killed my best friend's son. I-I murdered a fellow Lombax without due cause. I know Kaden always had to keep my temper in check for me, but right now I'm no better than Tachyon.

No, no. No I am not worse than that murdering Cragmite! I'm being dramatic. I _will_ stop that little monster in the past. I will make a future where Ratchet doesn't have to die… Besides, that was the price, wasn't it? That was the price of bringing back the Lombaxes, _wasn't it_?

Ratchet had to die and I … I had to suffer that knowledge alone. I will admit I don't know much about time paradoxes, but I'm sure that I will be the only one who will remember … remember the deed I had to commit.

I had to do it! I had no choice. I've killed many people before. True, most were robotic or Cragmites, but … but … _Forget this_. This place, this time … this Ratchet! Why am I sulking? This existence will be little more than a reflection of a future that never was, a photograph that had never been, a ripple in a pond. It will be inconsequential in a few moments.

This shouldn't bother me!

Ugh! Will Clank stop _pounding_ on that door already! I'm not letting him in!

And yet … I'm still standing here by the door like a cub too scared to go forward. Now that I have what I wanted, what I needed … I'm having trouble moving my feet.

Bolts! I sacrificed Ratchet for _this_? I have to make sure he has a good life … even though I will never be able to look at Kaden the same again.

_Enough of this._ I have no room for shame! Where has my resolve gone? I have a mission to uphold. Ratchet was a sacrifice that had to be made!

At least that's what I have to keep telling myself as I walk into that center chamber, Clank's beating fists fading into the clockwork ticking about me. It really is a marvel, the Great Clock, and when I get the Lombaxes back I'll make sure it's protected. I'll make sure it's well hidden and forgotten by everyone but us.

Clank is right. Not just anyone can mess with time, but a great injustice has been done!

And that is honestly what I believed as I pulled that decorative switch to the side, knowing it would take me to a time before the Cragmite's attack. Just enough time to ruin all his plans and destroy his army … and hide any proof that I had gone against the consul.

As much as it pains me, I will admit they were right. Some secrets are best kept to ourselves, such as Lombax technology. If I learn anything from this experience it will be the importance of a secret. I know my mother always told me secrets would devour me but it seems a fair price to pay … even though I know the secrets will build up on top of each other eating away at my mind. But … I know this is right.

I have already suffered a fate worse than lying to Kaden and every Lombax there was and ever will be. Loneliness can be like death but you are unable to die.

I wish I had known Ratchet was alive years ago … but then again it's probably for the best. Otherwise, I might not have had the determination to give up this reality.

Maybe … I will find a wife and have a son of my own. A son like Ratchet. Yes, I know he looked up to me somewhat and that makes his sacrifice all the more bitter. But at the same time it allows my mind to finally pull at some of the positive aspects of what I am about to do, my years of banishment having taught me the importance of thinking about my actions somewhat before acting. And so I pulled the lever.

At first, everything seemed as it was supposed to be, the gears suddenly spinning backwards to a time that I could still smile fondly about, but _then_ the clock seemed to start to come apart. The ground shook and glass started cracking above my head with threatening lines and it was obvious that things were about to come apart. That the glass was going to crack … and the clock was going to come apart.

I barely had time to cover my head with my hands before there was a horrible explosive sound, glass raining down on me like sharp hail. It knocked off my feet with its force alone and I quickly struggled to get to my feet, covered in glass and my own blood. Wiping blood from my eyes, I looked up at the lever that I had pulled.

It was then that I realized my error.

There was this now a whirlwind around the lever, an ill omen. And perhaps if I had ran forward and stopped it instead of staring like a fool, admitting to myself that the Great Clock was not a time machine and that Ratchet had been right, I might have had the time and strength to stop it.

But instead there was another explosion, just as I decided to get to my feet and pull the lever back, to stop this and this destruction of probably the universe. I was thrown off my feet again, thrown into a bed of glass. And then, I don't know if it was the ringing in my ears or the first failing of the fabric of the universe, but all sound started to disappear, a white light seeming to devour everything … the very sky was being eaten up by the whiteness.

In my gapping, my legs feeling too weak to allow me to stand, I vaguely recall seeing Clank run towards me before the world went white.

In the back of my mind, I remember thinking he looked absolutely ridiculous with that huge staff and those stubby legs.

Then again, as the universe seemed to fall apart, I recalled that it was always important to remember that the universe had a sense of humor. I killed by best friend's son and for what … to spare him the end of the universe?

Ha… Hilarious, I'm sure.

But the universe does have a very dark sense of humor, doesn't it?

XXX

Paw07: It took me like three years to finally write it down, but I did. I finally got a hold of and finished the game so I thought it was time to make this. Also, this is a one-shot, for now. I might do some other character's points of views of Alister later. I have five to six chapters for this planned. So its short … well, short for my usual multi-chapter work. Regardless, this is a prequel … there's not much else to say. But I love the end of this … It plays on Orvis' last words at the end of the game, if anyone else recalls that.


End file.
